warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Highstones
]] Highstones is the Clan term for an abandoned Twoleg mine in The Forest territories, surrounded by hills. They are the tall jagged peaks surrounding Mothermouth. It is home to the Moonstone, a sacred place to Clan cats. Description :Highstones are the timeless rocks home to Mothermouth, a pitch black cave, which contains the Moonstone. This is where leaders and medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. Leaders go there to receive their nine lives or ask StarClan for help. Cats lie down with their noses touching the stone then get visited by their warrior ancestors. :Highstones can easily be seen from far away. The earth is darker here, the grass coarser underpaw, giving away to bare rocky soil dotted with patches of heather. Location Highstones is on the very edge of The Forest Territories, in the northwestern part. It is neutral ground, unclaimed by any Clan, just as Fourtrees isn't claimed by any Clan. :The Clan cats only passage to Highstones is to cross the Thunderpath. Cats can be easily killed on it. :WindClan lives closest to Highstones, and RiverClan and ThunderClan cats must cross WindClan grounds to reach it. Cats are supposed to be given free passage by WindClan, but this law is not always obeyed, as seen in Rising Storm. :Cats traveling to the Highstones to visit the Moonstone may not eat and rest on their journey. Often, special herbs are eaten beforehand to keep hunger at bay and strength up. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Crookedkit wonders if it is really his destiny to lag behind the other apprentices. For this, he wants to talk to StarClan, and makes plans to go to Highstones. He thinks that he has to go through WindClan territory, and after that Highstones should be easy to find, for it is much bigger than Sunningrocks. Compared to Highstones, Sunningrocks looks like a pebble. :As he's on ThunderClan territory, he sees the moors and distant cliffs, and wonders if those are Highstones. He's heard elders talk about the jagged rocky peaks, and he knows he has to go there eventually. :Cedarpelt, Brightsky, and Owlfur really take Crookedpaw, Graypaw, and Willowpa to the Moonstone this time. As the apprentices are getting herbs, Brambleberry tells them about the journey and the dark stones of Highstones. On the journey, Crookedpaw sees that the wide valley between the moors and Highstones are filled with newleaf growth. Finally, the cats get there, Highstones rearing above them and the sun melting on it's peaks. The apprentices comment that they're hungry, but Brightsky comments that there's no fish or birds here. However, Willowpaw catches a rabbit and they soon go in to Mothermouth to speak to StarClan. :Crookedjaw and Brambleberry go to Highstones to receive his nine lives and leader name. Bluestar's Prophecy :On Bluekit's first day out of the nursery, she comes back in, saying she saw everything. Moonflower purrs, and says she hasn't seen everything yet, as there are lands beyond the Territories, such as Highstones. :Pinestar soon overlooks part of Bluefur's warrior training, and says that he wants to talk to StarClan. He offers to take Bluefur with him. As they head on the journey, Bluefur sees a cliff of tall, jagged peaks, and asks if those are Highstones. Pinestar nods, and they continue. As they get there, the sun sets behind Highstones, sending long shadows over the valley. After Pinestar speaks to StarClan, they leave the peaks. Warrior's Refuge :As seen in ''Warrior's Refuge, when Millie and Graystripe spot them, thinking they are close to the territories, but even after walking for days, they still do not reach their destination. ''Dawn :In ''Dawn, when the cats stand on the Highstones, they see the sign of the dying warrior, which was a shooting star running through the night sky and disappearing behind the mountains. Trivia *"Highstones" was written as "HighStones" every time it was mentioned in Into The Wild. See Also *Mothermouth *Moonstone *StarClan References and Citations Category:Locations